Dare You Defy My Love
by ikriam
Summary: After Loki is set to be imprisoned for all his life, Thor risks it all to stay with his brother, even if it meant going back to earth and start the biggest battle to save his love from Odin and ASgard. First Thorki fic so be easy XD might turn to M rated not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Dare you defy my love

Chapter: 1

Loki sat in the empty cell; he was eternally punished by the allfather and Asgard. His hands bound together and hung from the walls, the muzzle still on, his hair ruffled and blood stained his face from the fights he had on Earth. His throat dry and burning. They wouldn't allow him to drink, he was an outcast now, no one felt pain towards Loki. No one expect Thor. He still remembers the pained sorrow filled glare Thor had when they dragged the Juten to his cell. Remembered how his brother pleaded for Loki to be forgiven. Why did Thor ever see good in Loki… he was hopeless, he closed his blue eyes and let the memories run through his mischievous mind.

"Please father… All I ask for is to give Loki a another chance"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Odin, Thor swallowed hard and backed away, kneeling before his father and his teeth made a sound of anger when they rubbed together.

"Y-Yes father…"

Loki sighed and kept his eyes shut; maybe just maybe he could sleep his whole life time away. Minutes past, the dungeon was so quite it frightened Loki, he looked at the floor, on the walls, anything he could use to escape, but nothing, the room was empty. He waited, an hour, two, three, days passed… nothing changed; he was breaking to his own madness, his rage built and boiled in his blood. He wanted to scream but they would not even allow him that.

His body shook, he was losing his mind, he tried to yell, but nothing was going to change now… it was too late. For the first time in a long time he wished Thor was here to save him.

"Brother?" came a soft voice from the Asgardian prince. Loki refused to look up and give in to his delusions. "Are you still upset with me?" Loki took a deep, the voice seemed so close… so real, suddenly a hand reached to hold the demi-god's chin, lifting his head and he could see the long curly blond hair, and the shining blue eyes filled with grief and sorrow. Loki's eyes widened… It was Thor, no doubt, it was the /real/ Thor. His eyes wondered from left to right before removing the younger male's muzzle. "I just wanted to see you again… I have missed you dearly" Loki's jaw almost dropped, he wanted to speak but he was speechless. He stuttered and looked at Thor just wishing he could hug him. "I beg of you brother… say something"

"T-Thor" the Juten said softly, a whisper but it made Thor smile, his normal goofy smile. "Why are you here? You will anger father, lea-" he was cut off with a Thor's finger hushing him.

"I do not care what father says" he leans closer to Loki making the younger male's heart beat faster. "I have told you that I miss you brother" the blond whispered, his breath teasing Loki's lips. "Why do you have to cause harm upon yourself? Why do you insist… on hurting me, by hurting yourself?" The cell went silent; nothing could be heard but the faint sound of breathing and the chains against the walls. Thor rested his forehead on Loki's and closed his eyes; he didn't expect a reply from his step-brother. "I will get you out of here, I promise you Loki" Thor straightened up and his fists clenched tightly. "I must go now, but I will return" his blue eyes fixed on Loki for a second before he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, the god of mischief could not believe what just happened. Thor kissed him. "I love you Loki" he said in a low whisper. Though the older desired for more, to smash his lips against Loki's lips and taste the blood in his mouth, he knew his line and not to cross it, he backed away and studied the look of shock in Loki's face, the blush spreading over his cheeks made him look more adorable to Thor's thoughts. His mouth still slightly open, perhaps he had broken the younger even more. He turned around to leave taking a few steps and biting his lower lip.

"Thor wait" The thunder god stopped but didn't dare to look at his younger brother. Loki was struggling with his emotions at the moment; he didn't want Thor to leave."Can you not stay a while longer? I have grown tired of being alone…" Thor smiled softly and walked back to Loki. He didn't know if it was the sweet taste in Thor's lips, or the fact that his vision finally cleared to all the truth, to Thor…. Loki was never an outcast; Thor forgave Loki time and time again, even when he tried to murder his own brother, he was the only one who saw Loki for what he was, not the monster everyone else saw and feared.

"You have finally admitted some of your fears brother" he placed a hand on the Juten's cheek and Loki smiled, a sincere heartwarming smile. Not his usual fake smile. Loki lifted his head and slowly kissed his older brother's lips once more; he wanted his brother's love, his affection, his protection, his care. Thor happily kissed back, carding his fingers through Loki's long raven hair. The kiss ended and Loki looked away. "I…I love you as well brother…" Thor's smile turned into a face splitting grin, it's been a while since Loki called him brother.

"I will free you Loki, you have my word, if it takes my life brother, I will free you" the older male kissed Loki's forehead. "I should leave now… before father decides to punish you instead" the young prince nodded, he felt safe now, Thor was going to return for him just as he promised, and Thor never breaks his promises, he was a true man to his word.

"Then go, I shall await for your return" as much as it pained him Thor left his brother to the coldness and loneliness of his cell, he had to talk to Odin, find a way to let him free Loki from that retched place and into his arms, to promise him safety and love beyond the imaginable, an endless life of love, and he was willing to risk it all for this, he had waited long enough and already done so much to back down now that he has Loki, he would face his all mighty father and tell him exactly what is on his mind, and if he dares object, Thor would take Loki by force against Asgard and escape. The throne no longer became of interest to him. He wanted Loki and Loki only.

END OF 1

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Dare You Defy My Love

Chapter 2

Loki sighed, he waited patiently just waiting to see Thor again, the clumsy blond, he licked his lips remembering how Thor kissed them, he longed to feel the rough lips against his once more How he wished they could return to the peaceful days, they were young and they ran in the gardens. "Catch me if you can brother" the soft voice of Thor's childish figure played in his head as the images danced in illusions in front of him. He ran, they never got tired of it; seasons changed and still they ran. Through the leaves, the snow, they ran in the rain and in the heat of the summer. The memories made Loki wonder of the reasons that made him do such things, if he had thought of them earlier to silence his anger, he wouldn't be here right now.

How could he forget all the times Thor had saved him? Stopped people from calling him names and push him around, how could he forget all the times Thor hugged him and tucked him in bed and all the nights he kissed his forehead while he cried, how could he be so ungrateful to all the times Thor had gotten into a fight to save Loki... Loki wasn't a child who would be loved by anyone; they all called him the silver tongued lair, a shape shifter, a monster. They all HATED him, but not Thor, the blond loved Loki from the first time he saw him as a baby, but back then It was just a brotherly love, a love which grew bigger and bigger till it changed from brotherly love, to something more passionate, Loki didn't realize he could love and long for something like he loves Thor right now. He closed his eyes and continued to recall his memories. He bit his lip but still couldn't fight back the tears, the poured raining his cheeks and dropping like little drops of rain on the ground. His memories tortured him for all the mistakes he did, made him regret every attempt he did to harm and parish Thor, how could his rage blind him this much?

Once again Loki felt the need to scream, this time he wanted to yell out Thor's name as loud as he could, but his lungs were dry. And the muzzle was back on his mouth, like an animal. His head was lifted and he opened his eyes slowly to look at Thor, he wanted to speak but seeing his brother made the tears stream down faster for a reason, was it because he missed his? Or just the feeling of regret? Loki wasn't sure; he was never good at dealing with emotions. "Brother? Why do you shed those tears?" Thor looked at his younger step-brother with sorrow filled eyes. He removed the muzzle and placed his hand on Loki's cheek slowly wiping the tears with his thumb. Once Loki calmed down Thor placed a cup of cold water to the black haired Jotun, the water finally cooling the sore throat.

"Thank you" Thor nodded and kissed Loki's forehead. "I told you I'll get you out of here Loki, so you do not have to cry"

"I fear those were the tears of regret brother… but I don't know, this place is breaking me, please brother I just want to leave I don't want to stay here"

Thor wished he could hold Loki in his arms, sometimes the normal hugs can do things a kiss can't, and a hug would comfort Loki more than a kiss right now. "Once father awakens from his rest I shall speak to him Loki" Thor caressed loki's cheek and smiled when the younger leaned closer to his touch. "Be patient…"

The iron gates opened. "It's time to leave Thor" said Sif. "You're father has awakened" Thor quickly pulled away from Loki and nodded at the goddess of war, his hands reached to hold the muzzle. "brother… as much as it pains me I have to put this back…" he leaned to kiss Loki but Loki turned his head away."It's alright brother, she knows, Hogun knows, Volstagg knows, and Fandral knows, they are our friends they were bond to know sooner or later" Loki smiled and pressed his lips against Thor's without a word.

Once separated Thor hesitantly placed the muzzle back on Loki's mouth with a last kiss to his forehead and without looking back he walked out of his brother's cell and the guards closed the door when the two completely left.

Thor regrouped with his friends in wait of the allfather. "Are you sure about this Thor?" asked Sif. Thor grinned in reply and looked at each and every one of them with a look of courage and confidence, Thor was never one to doubt himself anyway, when he was determined he would flip the sea upside down to get what he wants and all his friends knew that.

"Of course I am, actually I have never been more sure in my life"

"What if you anger the Allfather?"

"Do you OBJECT my love?" Thor looked at Sif and laughed. "Have you a thought in mind that you would like to share?" Sif shook her head.

"I am merely saying think it over, you're to be king and-"

"I don't want the throne" the blond cut Sif off. "I only want Loki"

"We're next to you, no matter how crazy this whole idea sounds" Fandral smiled, his usual dashing womanizing smile, a cheer like one of a battle's echoed in the room just before Odin slammed the doors open.

Thor ran to Odin smiling at his mother and escorted them to the throne. "Father? I have a very important thing to tell you" he kneeled in respect to his father as did the other warriors.

"Speak" Odin said, his eyes didn't even lower to look at his son, the other three in the back gulped and exchanged glances, suddenly all their courage faded, nothing was more scary and horrifying than getting the allfather mad. But Thor was the one who had to face them and he didn't even lose the huge dorkey smile on his face.

"Father, you know how much I love Loki do you not?" Frigga's eyes widened, she knew bringing Loki up was never good; she shook her head silently at Thor who ignored her. Odin stayed quiet so Thor just went on. "I want him to be released father, anything, as anything of me and I shall do it, but set brother free"

"You still think of him as a brother? A Jotun?"

"It was not his fault!"

"He's a monster! Do not fall for his trickery"

"He is sincere this time father"

"LIES! He only knows how to fake sincerity"

"I SAW IT IN HIS EYES!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

The room was filled with shouts back and forth the two fought; Thor was more determined with every yell, he would never give up on Loki."He shall not be freed till the fall of Asgard and that shall not arrive anytime soon"

"Then I shall let it happen once I'm king"

"Are you mad? All this for what? He tried to kill you, have you forgotten your promise to always protect Asgard? By freeing Loki you would just endanger us all"

"Father he changed"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM FATHER! I LOVE HIM… more than a friend… more than a brother, I love him, and Loki loves me" the room went silent, Odin's mouth hung slightly open and his eyes wide in surprise.

"W-What is this… This nonsense? Is this a joke? Some sort of joke to anger me?" Thor shook his head and Odin looked at him then at Volstagg and Fandral. "Call the guards , tell them to bring Loki…" the two looked at each other before nodding and bowing, with that they left the room.

"Don't harm him father I beg of you" Thor's expression brooded, he feared the worst, for his father to cast Loki away so he can no longer see him. A doleful look replaced his usual happy cheerful face.

"SILENCE! Do not dare speak to me before I know what kind of trick you are planning"

"I have told you father it is not a trick"

"Then I shall make sure myself…" the doors opened again and Loki was led and thrown to the ground next to the throne, his hands cuffed and the muzzle still on his mouth, he groaned in pain but the sound was muffled by the metal around his mouth. Thor held Loki close to him and removed the muzzle despite not being told by his father to do so; Thor held Loki by the shoulders tightly and looked in the mischievous deceiving green eyes.

"Brother , Brother tell father that you love me just as I love you" his eyes wondered and searched for a sign of truth in Loki's eyes, but all he saw was… fear, contained fear that Loki would never admit to anyone. "Please" he whispered.

Loki turned to face Odin and he nodded slowly. "Y-Yes… I… I love Thor father" his eyes downcast to the floor just as the words left his lips and he turned himself to crawl closer to Thor, who wrapped his arms around Loki.

Odin's face glowered, Thor knew how mad his father was now, his face burned red with anger and he stood up with a loud stomp that almost shook the whole room. "LEAVE! LEAVE NOW! SEND THIS…THIS… THING BACK TO HIS CELL!"

"No! Father understand please"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! LEAVE ALL OF YOU" he pulled Thor off of Loki, yanking him painfully and wrapping his hand around the blond's neck.

They all ran trying to separate Odin from Thor, but despite the pain, Thor found the power to raise a hand trying to desperately reach for Loki as the guards dragged him out of the room, his other hand trying to loosen Odin's powerful hand around his neck.

"Odin! You are suffocating our child" Frigga cried.

Odin threw Thor on the floor and stormed out of the room; Frigga kneeled down and held her son close to her. "You shouldn't have done such a thing… I have no objections against your love, but you have a choice my dear son, leave this idea and never return to it, or fight to be with the one your heart desires" she brushed the long golden hair. Thor stood still he didn't move or speak, but still blinked to show he's still alive and well.

"Thor?" his friends called.

"Then fight I shall mother, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, excuse me" he stood up and walked outside of the room and into his own bedroom, walking to where he kept Mjlnir and picked it up, running through the halls where he reunited with his friends.

"T-Thor what are you doing?" Sif stood in front of Thor to block his way, but he only pushed her aside.

Volstagg chuckled. "Going to save your brother in a heroic yet idiotic way I assume?" he said, Thor laughed and nodded.

"Volstagg you know me too well"

Fandral clapped his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Let us all do it together then, let it be our next adventure, but…" he pulled Thor back."I think it would be better if we strike at night, till then we shall advice a plan. Thor stopped to consider the thought, a plan would be better than barging in and bashing heads open…. Well that was Thor's plan really. "What do you say?"

The god of thunder looked at his friends with a face splitting grin. "We strike at midnight" he pulled them all into a hug, finding it a bit hard to gather them all in one hug since Volstagg wasn't quite the thin man. So he just hugged them all one by one.

"This is madness" Sif laughed. "but I'm in" the four headed back to the feast room, it was time to put together a plan, and Thor was eager, just waiting patiently for midnight to get his brother back.

TBC

End of 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dare You Defy My Love

Chapter: 3

Thor watched the sun fade taking the light with it and casting darkness all over Asgard, he couldn't wait till midnight, he was going to attack and he will do it now, looking down next to his feet he saw Mjölnir and picked it up, he looked at his friends and nodded, Volstagg was the first to move as he pulled a distracted Fandral away from a woman he was flirting with and into position just as planned.

Sif stood next to Thor as the other two warriors walked to the prison, two guards stood guarding the entrance, Volstagg and Fandral pointed to the king's room. "The king asks for your presence, it is argent" just as the two guards left and made a turn in the hallway Sif and Thor swung their weapons and knocked the guards out cold, once they returned Volstagg and Fandral had already opened the huge metal doors and awaiting the other two. As they regrouped they entered the prison and were quick to attack any guards inside.

Loki looked up at hearing the loud cracks and smashing sounds, he stood up and ran to the steel of the cell's prison bars, he tried to yell, though his chains were gone, Odin decided to keep the muzzle on Loki's mouth. He said something that was muffled as he saw Thor come into view; he reached his hand through the bars just wanting to hold Thor. "Patience brother, we'll break this down, now step back" Thor ordered and Loki nodded, the young Jotun stepped back as far as he could till he ended up in the corner of the cell. Thor swung his hammer in circles above his head before throwing it with all his might on the cell, smashing the door to pieces. Loki ran to Thor and for the first time in a long while hugged his brother tightly, Thor stood in shock, his mind trying to put together what just happened before he smiled and hugged back. "I am here now Loki, and I shall never leave your side" he looked at the Jotun and slowly removed the muzzle and smashing his lips against Loki's who happily returned the kiss. "Brother…It's time to set off"

"Have you gone mad? Father is going to-"

"I do not care if he will be angered, we are leaving" The blond pulled Loki outside as the others made sure the road was clear to Heimdall, they ran as fast as they could, Thor even carried Loki over his shoulder, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif fought off any guards that followed them.

"The staff!" Loki yelled. "I need it brother" Thor made a break and ran to the weapon room to check if the staff was there, Loki still over his shoulder. "I… I fear it might be with father…" Thor nodded and ran to Odin's room, luckily his father seemed to be out looking for them but Frigga was in the room. They stood looking at each other for a minute. "Thor? Please tell me it's not father…" Thor stayed quiet and walked past Frigga taking the staff and walked to the door.

"Wait" Frigga called. She walked to them with tears in her eyes. "Take care of yourselves, I beg of you" she kissed Thor's forehead and brushed her fingers through his long hair. "Go now, hurry before your father returns" she kneeled down and cupped Loki's cheeks in her hands. "I will miss you my sons and I will always think of you"

Thor froze, he was a warrior, and he wouldn't shed tears, so he just nodded. "Goodbye mother" he faked a smile before running out as his mother sunk to the ground and cried.

Loki bit his lip. "Brother you can put me down now… so I can assist you in this battle"

Thor putted Loki back on the ground and gave him his staff. "Just like old times" Loki cloned himself multiple times, his clones taking on the army of Asgard giving time for Thor and his friends to run to the gate and call Heimdall. Sif and the two men gathered and met up with Asgard's young princes and started running by their sides, panting and tired of fighting. "We are almost there my friends… Freedom" he smiled. "HEIMDALL!" he waved at the gate's guardian. The yellow eyed man stood still as if he was made of stone. "OPEN THE GATE" still the guard refused to move. They reached him and Thor Shook Heimdall violently. "Open the gate to midgard"

"The king has ordered me not to do so… and I am faithful to my king" Thor pushed Heimdall away; he knew it was no use. "However… Odin's spear is able to open portals as well… I believe you are aware of that" Loki nodded and dashed to open a portal, he placed the staff in the small hole on the ground and the portal started to open.

"Come on!" Loki yelled as they all entered the portal before Loki pulled his staff out and followed just before the portal closed.

Just then Odin arrived and he could see Loki entering the portal before it closed. "FOLLOW THEM! GET THEM BACK TO ASGARD!"

"My king you will endanger the earth by doing such an action, they will not give up" Heimdall said.

"Dare you question me?" the guardian shook his head. "Get them! One way or another!"

"YES MY LORD!" The army bowed in respect to Odin.

The escapers fell to the ground; they wasted no time in quickly getting up and looking around to see if they were safe. "We… We made it, we are free" Fandral laughed.

"Free… But not safe" Thor stood up and helped his brother to his feet and picking up Mjölnir. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine" Volstagg pushed himself off of the ground and he and Fandral helped Sif up.

"I'm ok… just a bit dizzy" she shook her head and yanked her arm away from the two men, Sif was the goddess of war, she didn't need help, well of course sometimes she did, but not in something as simple as standing up.

"What now Thor?" Loki asked looking around, they seemed to be in an abandoned building, a torn one too, the ceiling was broken and they weren't sure if they were the ones who broke it when they landed or if it was already this way a long time ago. It was very dark and the weather was extremely chilly, luckily Loki couldn't feel any coldness and sometimes he was thankful for that. A spark of electricity alerted the heroes but it was just sparks from torn wires. Thor knew exactly where to go, it might be a bit of a struggle but they will be protected.

"We visit old friends" Thor walked out to see the busy streets, cars coming and going. "Um… just as we know where we are now" the rest followed as they walked on the busy streets, the cars honked and the people yelled as the clueless Asgardian's walked wondering and in awe of the sight of the crowded streets and the lights that blinded them from the cars. "Hello?" Thor called in hope to get some attention but everyone just yelled at him. "Yes I am terribly sorry to… Please… Someone listens" still the people refused to look at the god of thunder with attention. "LISTEN!" he yelled.

"Causing more trouble with your little part ay Blondie?" a voice came from above them, they all turned their gazes to look at the source of the sound.

Thor smiled warmly and Loki gulped walking closer to Thor in a secret call for protection. "Just the man I was looking for"

"COULD YOU GET OFF THE DAMN ROAD?" the people shouted.

"Maybe it would be better if we move now?" Thor looked at his friends and they nodded. "Your house maybe?" he looked up at the man flying in the air. "We have important matters to discuss"

"Yeah… as long s you stop annoying the people here and come annoy me, that sounds really nice, well Stark industry isn't that far, better than having you walk around the streets like a couple of lost hobos" Tony gestured for them to follow him as he flew as slow as he could back to Stark industries. This would be a new start for all of them, sure Thor didn't feel good about dragging his friends down with him into this hell and this war, but he was sure it was their own choice to choose their friendship over Asgard, so he had to make this worth every bit of trouble they were going to face… because he knew the worst is not over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dare You Defy My Love

Chapter 4:

Loki fell on the nearest couch, fast first on the pillows, he was so tired that his body felt like it was screaming, or maybe it was fear… he wasn't sure, and he tried not to think of it. "Brother? Are you hungry?" Thor asked, sure they had just entered but the Asgardian was worried about his little brother, Loki is not the child he use to be, a scared, frightened young boy, he changed, but still Thor saw him as the little brother who always seeked protection from his older brother. It might be wrong but he couldn't help it.

"Nay" his reply muffled by the pillow, Thor insisted on getting Loki something to eat, anything, so he got a plate and picked some fruits from the basket that was set on the table and walked to his little brother, setting the plate on the table. "I said nay brother… "

"Please?"

Loki lifted his head to look at his brother and sighed; he sat up and took an apple, Thor sat next to Loki and wrapped an arm around him, at first Loki refused to accept Thor's hold but soon relaxed and leaned back resting the back of his head on Thor's chest, eating the apple. Volstagg snatched the plate of fruits and started eating like a human (or Asgardian) trash can, filling his mouth with everything. Fandral sat a bit in the back with Pepper trying his usual charms on her as she laughed and giggled, Stark and Sif were having their own conversations, a loud noise could be heard from above, Thor guessed it would be Stark's robots or something.

"BRUCE! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU?" Stark yelled, were all the avengers here?

"Sorry" came the faint sound of Bruce Banner from above.

"Is everyone here?" Thor asked as Loki's eyes shot open at hearing Bruce's voice. He gulped and pulled himself closer to Thor secretly seeking protection, the blond lifted his head so that he could rest his chin on Loki's head and wrapped his arms around the Asgardian price.

"Hush brother, no one will dare harm you, I shall protect you with my life" the blond held Loki's hand and kissed it, Loki nodded, his brother knew him too well, when he was happy, hurt, scared, Thor knew it all.

"I see you two are getting along… What did I miss?" Stark walked to the gods who were curled up against each other.

"Love Anthony, Love changed everything"

"Okay?" Tony said awkwardly, the once evil god of mischief was now curled up in his brother's arms looking vulnerable, no horned helmet, no armor, just Loki showing his true colors. "Wow love sure does a lot" he raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink before glancing at Odin's staff. "I'll just…" he took the staff away from Loki's reach."Yeah"

Thor laughed. "Do you not trust brother's sincerity?"

"Oh yeah trust the god of lies, sounds very trustworthy" Stark said sarcastically which made Loki growl, Thor only held Loki tighter in his embrace and narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Give brother his staff back; he will do no harm unless it's for self defense, you have my word and his"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes kicking the staff back to Loki who caught it with ease. "Now would you like to explain what's going on here?"

Thor looked up. "Are the others here?" Stark nodded. "Then call them we need all the assistance we can get" the billionaire took another sip of his drink as he walked to the stairs and gestured for the others to follow him. They exchanged glances before walking up the stairs behind Stark.

"Well" Thor started. "We have come here to ask help"

"Why not ask your friends in Asgard? I'm sure they can help you more than we can" Clint who was sitting on top of a table said cutting Thor off.

"I can't, these are my friends from Asgard" he pointed at Sif and the warriors three."Hogun, Lady Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral, we all escaped Asgard" there was a pause and everyone gasped. "Father rejected mine and Loki's love… but I couldn't just stop loving brother" Thor turned to face Loki and hold him close. "I finally found him and I don't want him to leave again" Loki looked away shyly; he didn't want to seem weakened by love in front of heroes who use to be his enemies.

"So… you and him? You're… You know" Natasha looked at Thor then at Loki.

"Fucking?" Stark said and snickered.

"Going out?" Steve smiled. "I think it's a better way to say it Tony"

Thor and Loki just blinked, clearly they were oblivious to what Stark just said, but knowing Stark it would be better for them to ignore it. "What we meant was that… We might…. Or we're expecting father to be here, and he will unleash a war to get us back, we can't fight him alone"

There was a moment of silence in the room. "You can't expect us to beat a bunch of gods do you?" Bruce rubbed his temple and gave a weak chuckle.

"You have us on your side that should make it easier" Volstagg grinned. "Besides we never failed on any adventure we went through, no need to worry about nothing"

"You do realize you just put this whole planet in danger don't you?" Steve sighed.

"If you don't wish to help us we will go somewhere else" Sif slammed her hands down on the table. "You do not need such excuses! Thor? Why did we even waste our time here?" he turned to look at the God of thunder. "Clearly none of these jesters will help!"

Thor frowned and the warriors three looked down. "We're all going to die…" Fandral gulped.

The god of thunder looked at the Avengers with pleading eyes. "Come on Thor… let's leave" he nodded and held Loki close to him, kissing the top of the black haired's head. "I'm sorry… I can't save us brother" Thor said before they made their way out

"It's alright, we'll die together then Thor" Loki whispered and kissed Thor softly.

The Avengers looked at each other. Natasha sighed. "Thor wait" she bit her lip as they stopped. "I'm with you"

"Nat?" Clint looked at her in shock; he was scared of losing the woman he loved.

"What you would've done the same if it was me wouldn't you?" the black widow wrapped her arms around Clint and smirked.

"Well yeah of course" he smiled. "Then count me in too"

"I guess we're all in then" a cheer filled the room and Thor smiled, he nodded at them.

"Thank you, Thank you all, we would have surely been doomed without all of you. We are forever in your debt" he ran to shake their hands and hug them.

"Okay, Okay wow there big guy" Stark gasped and tried to breath in Thor's hug of destruction. "Let go now, crushing the genius billionaire here"

"Oh right sorry"

In the back Loki high fived Sif. "Told you it would work, these mortals are just soft hearted" he whispered.

Suddenly the aura around them turned serious as Thor gave them all a tough look. "Hear me people of Midgard, this will not be easy, and we need you in your full power, father will not hesitate in ending your life, and be sure this is a fight till the death, it shall be us or them and I am NOT willing to go home without Loki as my lover" they all nodded. "Very good, I am glad we have an understanding here. Let the war begin then"

TBC…

END OF 4


End file.
